Let's Cuddle Up
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: Mike's pillow obsession gets to be a bit too much for Tina, so she takes matters into her own hands.


**Oh hey. So I was bored and this was written out of my boredom. This is also on my LJ too so…. Yeah.**

**Enjoy! :)**

It all started at Rachel Berry's house party. Mike and Tina, as well as the rest of the Glee club, got trashed, and Mike suddenly had a new obsession with Rachel's orange pillow.

"Baby. Baby. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby Tee!" Mike slurred from his spot on Rachel's couch. "I don't want to cuddle with you anymore!"

Tina, perpetually giggling.. for the night, responded through laughter "That's okay, I want to do more than cuddle anyways."

The Asian dancer smirked. "Hey now!"

Tina plopped down next to him. "Can we cuddle?"

Mike stubbornly shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" the Asian girl responded with a pout.

"I've replaced you with this wonderful pillow!"

"But.. but I love you!" Tina started to whimper, feeling like she was about to cry.

"Shhhh. Baby girl, lets make out, okay?"

Tina grinned and practically pounced on him, pillow troubles practically forgotten.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Mike and Tina were following their normal schedule for a Tuesday afternoon, making out on Mike's bed.<p>

Just as Mike's hand started doing something particularly interesting with her left breast, and really, Mike needs to do that more often, she noticed the pillow ominously sitting on his desk chair. Pulling away with a giggle, Tina shot Mike a look.

"What, what is it Tee?" Mike asked, still trying to get back to reality after the hot make out session with Tina that left his mind hazy.

"The pillow... really? You took it?"

He shrugged. "It's comfy... I like comfy things. It's so soft and warm..." His eyes widened as he hastened to add "Like my girlfriend! Except my girlfriend is sexier and amazing and perfect..."

How could she argue with that logic? So she didn't argue, she just pulled Mike towards her and initiated yet another make out session.

* * *

><p>Tina clung to her seat as the movie began to get more and more suspenseful. "M-Mike?" She called out quietly. "I'm.. I'm getting a bit scared..."<p>

He looked up, hoping to find a sympathetic gaze directioned her way or maybe even a set of extremely toned arms ready to hold her and cuddle her up.

But no. Her boyfriend, her _manly _boyfriend, is cuddling into that stupid pillow from Rachel's stupid party.

She thought it was cute, the first time. The second time she just laughed along. The third time she saw him and that damn pillow? She was sort of worried.

"Baby!" she snapped. As Mike turned his attention to her, she frowned. "Michael Chang can you please stop cuddling with that stupid pillow and start cuddling me? Your girlfriend!"

The lanky Asian frowned. "But.. this movie.. it's scary. And I mean that in the manliest way possible." He added quickly.

"And you can't cuddle out your fear with me?"

"But I... I mean... my pillow..." he pouted, squeezing the pillow towards his chest.

Tina couldn't handle how adorable he was being. "Fine. Fine, whatever. Just next time, we cuddle together, kay?"

* * *

><p>"I hate that stupid pillow!" Tina whined as she flopped down on Santana's pillow.<p>

The Latina cheerleader rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mike and his stupid pillow. Every time we have a date. _Every. Time._ He ends up cuddling with a pillow instead of me." The Asian girl sighed heavily. "I just miss having my boyfriend hold me when we watch movies together, or cuddle me while we're just bored. Instead he just grabs his stupid pillow and hugs it to his terribly attractive chest and.. ugh!"

"Okay, Tee, I think you need to chill. It's not like he's getting his mack on with the thing. It's a _pillow_."

"No, San. You don't get it. Like last week, we were watching a movie..."

"Oookay, I don't want to hear about your wanky Asian sex." Santana grimaced.

"But I-"

"Really Tee. I don't want to hear it. And if you really want him to listen to you.. ._make_him listen."

Tina frowned. "I'm not following..."

"Seduce him!"

A look of realization flashed over the Asian girls delicate features. "Oh...that is actually a great idea..."

* * *

><p>Tina heard the knock on her door and opened it for Mike to enter. Noticing that she was only clad in a black silk robe, the Asian dancer rose an eyebrow. "What is going on?"<p>

She shook her head and tugged him up to her room, sitting him down on her bed. "We have a problem."

Mike furrowed his brows. "We do?"

"Yes. You need to get rid of that damn pillow."

Sighing, the lanky teenager rolled his eyes. "Tina. You've brought this up so many times. It's just a pillow. Just because I like to cuddle with it doesn't mean anything and I just like to sit with it sometimes..."

Tina nodded and started to play with her robe as she listened. Sighing, she cut him off before he could finish talking by stripping out of her robe. And what was underneath? Well... that left little to the imagination. Smirking, she moved to straddle her suddenly speechless boyfriend.

"Here's the deal. We are going to give that pillow back to Rachel. Or we won't have sex."

He gasped. "You wouldn't."

Tina nodded mischievously. "I _would. _I am a strong, powerful woman. And if I have to, I will take care of myself."

He swallowed, looking down at his girlfriends barely clothed form. "O-Okay. Deal."

Tina grinned and leaned in to suck at his neck. "I love you."

The dancer let out a soft, unmanly whimper and nodded. "I love you too."

And just as things were about to get interesting, Mike pulled away and smirked at Tina. "You know that you just seduced me because you were jealous about a _pillow_, right?"

"Shut. Up."


End file.
